Modern computing systems generate heat during operation. The heat may affect certain platform components of a system, and is therefore generally required to be limited, and such limitations may affect operations of one or more processors. Heat generated by the computing system may be limited using various dynamic thermal management (DTM) techniques. For example, heat generated by a processor may be limited by controlling an operating frequency and operating voltage for the processor, or utilizing a heat sink attached to the processor. Further, various platform-level cooling devices may be implemented for the computing system to perform heat dissipation, such as heat pipes, heat links, heat transfers, heat spreaders, vents, fans, blowers, and liquid-based coolants.
Many DTM techniques typically operate based on fixed assumptions about the thermal characteristics of the parts used for a computing system, such as thermal masses and cooling performance, the corresponding conditions of the system, and the durations of power levels. These assumptions may be imprecise. Furthermore, variations in manufacturing processes and thermal characteristics for different parts (e.g., a heat sink) may lead to different thermal responses. In many operational scenarios, this may cause the DTM techniques and computing system to operate in an inefficient manner.